¡Get out! Is the end of you and me
by BeLLaNgEl
Summary: casarte con tu principe azul es lo que todas queremos, Sakura Uchiha lo consiguio, pero que harias si el dia que le confiesas tu embarazo a tu esposo este esta en la cama con otra y esta otra es tu mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Get out…¡¡Right now!!

Autora: Bellangel

Una vida perfecta, si eso era la que tenía con su hermoso esposo. Sasuke Uchiha un hombre codiciado por muchas y odiado por muchos, su esposo era el futbolista del año y ella la actriz del momento, nunca creería que el hombre que le profesaba amor eterno la engañaría de la forma mas vil y deshonesta mientras ella únicamente le regalaba la mayor dicha del mundo. ¡QUE DESGRACIADO QUE SOS! Fue lo único que respondí cuando lo vi en esa cama con otra…

Por fin se había acabado esa tediosa fiesta, cada vez mas odiaba a la prensa. Llegaron a un recibidor muy elegante donde había una puerta de madera con gravados que daba al interior de su gran mansión.

Sasuke aun cargando Sakura y sin dejar de besarla abrió la puerta para entrar y encontrarse al moderno y lujosa casa de los Uchihas, separándose un poco de Sakura para bajarla de sus brazos, terminando de desabotonar los pocos botones que aun tenia abrochados, tirando la camisa al piso dejando ver sus pectorales y su abdomen bien marcado, tomo de la cintura a Sakura para atraerla a el y comenzar a lamer el cuello dejando una que otra marca, mientras que las manos de Sasuke bajaban de la cintura hasta el trasero de Sakura acariciándolo y apretándolo asiendo que esta soltara un gemido.

-hmm…-

Sasuke paso del cuello a la boca una vez mas, besándola apasionadamente, con su lengua abrió camino para entrar en la boca de Sakura investigando todo dentro de ella, empezando a jugar con la lengua de Sakura, pasando ahora una de sus manos hacia la pierna de Sakura haciendo que la elevara un poco al costado de sasuke por unos momentos, para que luego separarse un poco a verse con la respiración ya un poco agitada, Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la elevo un poco haciendo que Sakura pasara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, esta comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Sasuke acomodándolo tras su oreja y demás, mientras que Sasuke empezaba a caminar hacia su cuarto lentamente.

-Sasuke…- susurro Sakura

-Humn…-

-Te amo…-asiendo que Sasuke se parara justo antes de llegar a su alcoba, volteando hacia arriba para ver a Sakura con una media sonrisa y darle un tierno beso en los labios, para después seguir caminando y entrar al cuarto de el, bajando a Sakura para llevarla hacia las grandes ventanas que daban panorama a toda la ciudad que se miraba hermosa de noche junto con la luna. Sasuke detrás de Sakura, recargo su mentón en el hombro de su esposa y paso sus brazos ala cintura de esta.

-Sakura Uchiha…- susurro Sasuke al oído de Sakura- me gusta…te amo desde el dia en que te vi, pero sabes que me haría mas feliz un hijo tuyo-haciendo sonrojar a Sakura por el comentario.

-Talvez algún día..ahhhh- gimió Sakura al sentir la mano de sasuke por debajo del vestido en su entrepierna, masajeando levemente asiendo que Sakura se mordiera el labio inferior tratando de no gemir. Sasuke pasó su otra mano al pecho de Sakura para apretarlo y sobarlo, mientras lamía el cuello de esta, asiendo que hiciera su cabeza para atrás recargándola en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Ahhh…- gimió Sakura al sentir la mano de Sasuke por debajo de su ropa interior presionando y haciendo pequeños círculos en el clítoris de su novia por un tiempo, hasta llegar al casi climax ya que Sasuke dejo de masajear su clítoris ocasionando que perdiera las fuerzas de las piernas, pero Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que se cayera.

-Esta noche la recordaras, más que cualquier otra, a-m-o-r-s-i-t-o – susurro Sasuke al oído lentamente, tomándola de la cintura para llevarla hacia la cama y acostarla lentamente, sino antes haber deslizado el vestido y dejarlo tirado en el piso de la habitación dejándola solo en ropa interior que era de color negro con encaje, asiéndola ver más tentadora de lo normal, comenzando por pasar la lengua por toda su panza para irse al cuello, tocando los pechos por encima del brasier sintiendo como se iban tensando los pezones, para tomarlos en sus dedos y presionarlo levemente asiendo que sakura gimiera un poco, con un movimiento rápido pudo desabrochar la prenda que ya molestaba en su trabajo, deslizando los tirantes para dejar ala vista a los grandes y bien formados senos de Sakura, eran redondos, grandes, firmes, con los pezones rosados, simplemente hermosos, sin esperar un momento mas Sasuke tomo uno de sus senos con una mano mientras que el otro con su boca, succionándolo y pasando la lengua alrededor de su pezón, dando pequeñas mordidas, asiendo que Sakura se arqueara la espalda echando su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke dejo el pecho para voltear a ver a su novia que estaba sonrojada y con cara de excitación, Sakura al notar que Sasuke ya no la estaba tocando abrió los ojos para hallarse con una sonrisa pervertida de parte de Sasuke, haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-po porque te detienes- susurro la joven, recibiendo de respuesta un apasionado beso

-me encanta verte así- dijo Sasuke entre besos, para separase un poco y sin dejar de sonreír bajo su cara hasta la zona intima de Sakura, donde paso su lengua por encima de la ropa interior succionando y lamiendo lo que pudiera, asiendo que sakura se agarrara de las sabanas y gimiera de placer, para después de un rato tomar de los lados las braguitas y bajarlas para dejar ver la intimidad de Sakura, para volver a pasar su lengua, jugando con su clítoris, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, besándolo, asiendo de todo, aun sin dejar de jugar con su clítoris, paso una mano a su pecho y presionarlo y masajearlo, para pasar su lengua un poco mas debajo para llegar a su cavidad donde tomo todos los jugos que únicamente Sakura le podía dar, para después adentrar su lengua y dar pequeños movimientos circulares dentro de ella, para luego meter y sacar su lengua sin soltar el pecho de sakura, asiendo que esta gimiera cada vez un poco mas fuerte, teniendo orgasmos tomo con su mano la cabeza de Sasuke para indicarle que siguiera, este después de unos momentos se separo un poco para con su otra mano introducir un dedo en ella dando círculos, sacarlo y meterlo, para luego agregar otro mas, provocando que esta se mordiera un dedo para no gemir por el placer que le estaban dando, pero ya no resistió mas al sentir que Sasuke metió un tercer dedo asiéndola gemir mas recio, Sasuke sin dejar de jugar con los dedos dentro de Sakura comenzó a lamer y succionar el clítoris, haciendo a esta gritar el nombre de su adorado novio.

-Sa suke-kun …- ocasionando que al instante Sasuke dejara su trabajo para pararse un poco y mirar a su novia con la respiración agitada, un poco despeinada, sonrojada, hermosa como siempre.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir- dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba el pantalón, quedando solo en boxers negros, asiéndolo ver tan sexy.

-Sasu…- susurro sakura sin dejar de ver como se quitaba el bóxer negro dejando ver su gran miembro que ya estaba erecto, asiendo que esta se sonrojara aun mas pero aun así sin dejar de verlo- ke-kun – termino de decir para que sasuke se le acercara y le mordiera la oreja y después el cuello, para lentamente poner la punta de su miembro en el inicio de la cavidad de sakura, para luego sentir como Sasuke terminaba de introducir su miembro en ella, asiéndola gemir aun mas, para comenzara levemente a meter y sacar su gran miembro, hasta empezar a agarrar un ritmo que iba cada vez mas rápido, haciendo gemir a ambos, Sakura busco los labios de Sasuke dándole un feroz beso aun sin dejar el ritmo que llevaban antes, asiendo mas bien que cada vez mas subieran el ritmo, Sakura gemía un poco mas de lo normal, haciendo que sasuke siguiera embistiéndola , y justo cuando iba a llegar al clímax Sasuke para, saliéndose de sakura, dejándola con la respiración agitada y muy desconcertada.

-Sasuke?...- dijo con la respiración cortada.

-Si no quieres que lo deje aquí, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te pida- dijo sasuke en el oído de Sakura, teniendo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza de arriba debajo de parte de esta, Sasuke se acomodo en la cama soportando su peso en sus brazos- ponte de rodillas enfrente de mi- Sakura al instante se puso entre las piernas de Sasuke de rodillas, quedando muy cerca de su miembro.

-Tómalo con tus manos…- Sakura solo se limito a verlo y ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro- vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo tocaras-

-Pero, es diferente-

-Humn… pues si ya no quieres seguir…- dijo Sasuke sabiendo que Sakura al estar excitada como estaba en eso momentos no se negaría, poco tardo en sentir las pequeñas manos de Sakura en su gran miembro, se movían lentamente por el de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gemir un poco.

-quiero oírlo gemir mas- pensó Sakura moviendo mas rápido su mano por el miembro de Sasuke- que pasaría si…- y sin pensarlo Sakura paso su lengua por la punta del miembro, asiéndolo gemir un poco.

-Sakura que estas ahhhh…- gimió más al sentir como la lengua de Sakura pasaba ahora no solo por la punta sino por todo su miembro como si se tratara de una paleta, verla como lo saboreaba, hacia que se excitara aun más.

-Me encanta escucharlo así- pensó sakura pasando la lengua alrededor de la punta, para después besarlo y chuparlo por un rato y por ultimo metérselo en la boca.

-Ahhh- Sasuke pasó su mano ala cabeza de Sakura para hacerla que metiera su miembro un poco más a su boca, era gracioso y excitante ver a Sakura tratando de meter gran parte del miembro de Sasuke en su boca, ya que esta tenía una pequeña boca y bueno el miembro de Sasuke no era para nada pequeño, así siguió Sakura por un tiempo hasta que Sasuke hizo que se detuviera sacando su miembro de la boca de Sakura, tomando a Sakura para hacerla que se acomodara como en "cuatro patas" , e introducir su miembro de nuevo en su vagina con un movimiento brusco, pasando sus manos ala cintura de Sakura para tomar mejor ritmo en sus embestidas, haciendo que Sakura tuviera múltiples orgasmos junto con el, justo antes de llegar al clímax de la excitación sasuke para de nuevo, haciendo que sakura se quejara y volteara a verlo ya cansada, con la respiración agitada

-Todavía no terminamos- dijo sasuke haciendo que quedara acostada debajo de el viéndose mutuamente, Sasuke la besa lenta y apasionadamente mientras que inesperadamente se introduce una vez mas dándole una fuertes embestidas haciendo que Sakura gimiera fuertemente y se agarrara de la cama, ambos tomaron un ritmo.

-Ya no ahhhh puedo maaaas – dijo entre gemidos Sakura

-Aguanta un poco- contesto en voz baja, embistiéndola cada vez con mas velocidad, hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, haciendo que Sasuke se viniera dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir, para después separarse de sakura y tumbarse al lado de ella.

-Sasuke tonto, solo tú me puedes hacer sentir tan bien- dijo en voz baja y muy agitada, recibiendo de respuesta un beso en la frente.

-¿Ya te recuperaste? porque aun no acabo contigo…- dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo exaltada Sakura – me hiciste perder el llegar al climax tres…TRES veces, sabes lo cansado que es eso para mi!!... estas bromeando ¿cierto?

-No estaba bromeando…-

-¿Qué demonios tomaste?-

-¿Que demonios tome yo?,pff por favor yo no ocupo tomar n-a-d-a – asiendo ante este comentario reír a Sakura, ya que esta sabia que diría algo similar- ¿Y tu de que te ríes?, me voy a reír mas yo, cuando vuelva a empezar de nuevo contigo y estés gimiendo y gritando "ahhh sasuke por favor, estoy cansada ahhhh"- dijo fingiendo la voz de Sakura, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- j aja ja, si haces eso te voy a demandar por violación-

-¿Así? me gustaría ver eso-

-Estupido- dijo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a Sasuke

-Hey, esa no es ninguna forma de hablarle a tu novio, y también esa palabra no debe de salir de tu boca-

-Humn…-

-Hasta suenas como yo… ya no voy hacerte nada… por ahora- diciendo lo último en voz baja

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el

-creí haberte escuchado decir que ya no arias nada-

-No te voy hacer nada pero porque estas enojada-

-No estoy enojada- mientras se volteaba quedando frente a frente.

-¿Ah no?, pues no lo aparentas-

-… enserio no estoy enojada… solo que HISISTE QUE PERDIERA 3 vec… – Sasuke no la dejo terminar ya que la había besado.

-Que tal si te recompenso-

-Estas loco-

-Talvez…- comenzando a darle un beso para después pasar a su cuello…

**Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebeb**

Mi amor levántate.- susurro en el oído de su esposo.- es tarde tienes practica a las 12.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura por la cintura antes de que esta se fuera y la beso en los labios, el beso era el de siempre, desde hace 2 años que se había casado con ese hombre, que solo con el rose de sus labios con los de ella le quitaba el aliento.

Mmm como que la idea de repetir lo de ayer, me esta agradando mas que la de ir a trabajar.- menciono Sasuke mientras besaba en el cuello a Sakura.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, se sentía como una niña a la que recién le habían jurado amor eterno.

Mi amor tengo malas noticias.- le dijo a Sasuke mientras el se alejaba de ella velozmente.

¿Que sucedió?- soltó rápidamente Sasuke.

Es que hay un nuevo papel en una película muy importante, y me la ofrecieron, así que tengo que ir el fin de semana a Los Ángeles para la firma del contrato, bebe solo va hacer un fin de semana.- mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su fornido esposo.

Hmp… sabes muy bien que si me pones esa carita.- mientras con su dedo delineaba los labios de su esposa, labios que solo fueron, serán y seguirían siendo de el.

Te amo, Te amo, Te amo.- se lanzo a los brazos del moreno, haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama, mientras ella le proporcionaba pequeños besitos.

Vamos ya Sasuke tienes que vestirte y bañarte.- mientras ella se levantaba de la cama.

¡¡Hmp!!.- se puso derecho y se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras observaba como su esposa se cambiaba de ropa, por lo visto ya se había bañado y su hermoso cabellos ondulado y largo caía por su espalda.

Cada vez mas me enamoro de tu cuerpo.- Sasuke soltó esto mientras seguía apoyado en la puerta.

Sakura se sonrojo, ¡Por Dios como amaba que su esposa hiciera eso!

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha no se podía quejar, tenia a la mujer mas bella del mundo como esposa, un cuerpo admirable, ni la Diosa Afrodita se podría comparar con ella , pero si algo que Sasuke amaba mas que el cuerpo de su esposa era su sonrisa y esos ojos jades que pensaba que nunca podría perder. ¡Bah que desgraciado! Eso era poco para como se sentía.

Tomaron desayuno juntos, mientras reían como adolescentes enamorados.

Se alistaron para ir al trabajo y como eran de esperarse de dos estrellas tan famosas, estaban vestidos como la alta moda demandaba. _(CHICAS IMAGINEN A SAKURA Y SASUKE COMO LA PAREJA DE HOLLYWOOD QUE MAS LES GUSTE, YA SABEN PARA CREAR AMBIENTE, SAKURA Y SUS GRANDES CURVAS, Y, SASUKE COMO EL PAPI QUE TODAS AMAMOS)_

Sasuke dejo a Sakura en la oficina ya que ella no solo era la actriz el momento, aparte tenía un bufete de abogados ya que antes de dedicarse de lleno a la actuación, era la

Abogada más solicitada de todo New York.

Buenos días Sakura san.- saludo amablemente Hinata su asistente personal de toda la vida.

Hinata san buenos días igualmente, agenda de hoy.- mientras caminaban hacia la gran oficina de Sakura.

A las 2 de la tarde debe retirar su exámenes médicos, tiene una sesión de fotos en Vanity Fair a las 6, que da final a las 8 y por ultimo tiene la cena con Neiji Hiuuga a las 8:30.

Como te amo Hinata san, estaría perdida sin ti, ni me acorde de los exámenes médicos. Bueno con eso concluimos te puedes retirar.- mientras le regalaba una calida sonrisa.

Hinata salio de la oficina y Sakura se decidió a examinar un caso.

**Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebeb**

Sasuke llegaba a la práctica de fútbol, saludo a todos como siempre solía hacerlo aunque nunca fuera tan expresivo.

Sasuke teme.- grito Naruto.

Naruto baka no grites, estoy en la ducha alado de la tuya.- menciono Sasuke al perecer un poco irritado.

OK nena irritable.- menciono Naruto mientras Sasuke y el salían del estadio.

Sasuke tomo su celular y llamo a Sakura.

Bueno.- menciono la pelirrosa.

Sakura, ¿Donde estas?- aludo mientras hacia arrancar el auto.

Mi amor estoy en el hospital, es..

¿HOSPITAL?- señalo Sasuke aumentando el tono de voz, mientras que Naruto rió al ver a Sasuke.

Sasuke déjame terminar, son exámenes de rutina..- Además no creo poder llegar temprano hoy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, con lo que mañana me voy de viaje estoy muy ocupada. Te amo Sasuke nos vemos en la noche, no me esperes despierto.

Hmp molesta.- mientras soltaba un risita por lo bajo.- Yo también te amo ¡bye!

Mmm teme te veo enamorado.- señalo Naruto mientras Sasuke se quedaba pensando, ¿si la amaba tanto por que no podía dejar de engañarle?

**Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebeb**

El día transcurrió como cada uno de los dos lo tenía planeado.

Sakura se realizo los exámenes, que le entregarían una semana después, la sesión con Vanity Fair fue de lo mejor, no por algo ella era la mejor y ya estaba lista para su cena con Neiji Hiuuga, su co estrella en la película que estaba por realizar, tenia que hablar con Sai y el productor para que su fin de semana en Los Ángeles solo tuviera que ir a firmar el contrato.

La velada fue espléndida, comprobó que la película tenía muy buen material y que Neiji Hiuuga era un hombre de esos que ya no existen.

Al llegar a casa se sentía un poco mareada, pero pensó que algún alimento de la cena le sentó mal.

Sasuke kun, te dije que no era necesario que me esperaras despierto.- menciono mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo que se encontraba leyendo un libro, sabe Dios de que seria, se sentía tan mareada que antes de que Sasuke digiera algo se lanzo al baño a vomitar.

Sakura Sakura, ¿estas bien?- grito Sasuke mientras de un brinco se levanto de la cama.

Mi amor tranquilo, algo me cayo mal al estomago, debió ser la cena con el productor.

¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

Si si… no seas molesto.- menciono mientras tomaba la pasta dental y reía.- sal para que pueda cepillarme los dientes.

**Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebeb**

Sasuke ya me voy, te amo, recuerda que tienes un almuerzo con los patrocinadores de tu equipo y ya levántate.- indicó Sakura mientras besaba fugazmente a Sasuke en la cabeza.

Hmp.- gruño Sasuke mientras la tomaba por la cintura- ¡no vayas!

Sasuke no seas infantil, tu sabes que esto es importante, además cuando vuelva te tengo una sorpresilla que te va a encantar.- señalo Sakura mientras le daba un beso muy apasionado a Sasuke.

Sakura salio de la casa y Sasuke se acomodo en su cama, mientras marcaba un numero de teléfono muy conocido para el.

Hola mi amor.- respondió de la otra línea una voz muy libinidosa.

A las 8 en mi casa, no llegues tarde.- murmuro Sasuke a la mujer de la otra línea.

Ya entiendo, tú esposa no esta.- esta bien amor a las 8.

**Ebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebebeb**

El contrato había sido por la poca cantidad de 8.5 millones de dólares por hacer el papel, estaba feliz a hora si que lo había conseguido todo.

Sakura Haruno tenia la vida perfecta, el hombre perfecto, la casa perfecta, el trabajo perfecto, y mas ahora que por fin tenian lo que faltaba para su vida perfecta.

_Le voy a dar una sorpresilla a Sasuke, ni se lo imagina, mañana es nuestro aniversario y yo se que el estaba molesto por lo que me fui de viaje, pero le va a encantar la sorpresa de que llegue justo a despertarlo para decirle TE AMO, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO_.- esos eran los pensamientos ilusos de la pelirrosa

Sakura tomo el primer vuelo a New York, eran exactamente las 23: 50 minutos ya estaba en su casa, mientras avanzaba a la habitación que compartía con el hombre perfecto, mejor dicho con el hombre de SUS sueños recordaba.

Todos los besos que el le daba desde que fueron novios hasta el día de hoy en la mañana, el día en que le propuso matrimonio en plenos Oscars, como la beso ese día nunca lo olvidaría y mas aun cuando le dijo, mejor dicho grito en la fiesta después de la premiación que la amaba.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando entro a su habitación y vio a SU hombre perfecto haciéndole el amor a… oh mi Dios a su mejor amiga.

¡¡Ino Yamanaka!!

Sasuke… menciono como pudo la pelirrosa, su corazón se hizo pedazos, con solo una imagen.

_**Ive been waiting all day for ya babe  
so wont cha come and sit and talk to me  
and tell me how were gonna be together always  
hope you know that when its late at**__** night**_

_**I hold on to my pillow tight  
and think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
could make me feel this way  
(now that youre here boy all i want)  
is just a chance to say**_

_**Get out, (leave) right now,  
Its the end of you and me  
Its too late (now) and i cant wait for you to be gone  
Cause i know about her (who)  
And i wonder (why) how i bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)**_

Sakura… ¡Sakura! Espera..

Sasuke se coloco sus boxers rápidamente y siguió a la pelirrosa.

Apenas la alcanzo, la tomo del brazo, haciéndole que le viera la cara.

¡¡Plas!!.- Sakura abofeteo a Sasuke y este soltó delicadamente el brazo de la pelirrosa.

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR, EN TU MISERA VIDA UCHIHA.

Sasuke no sabia que decir, sabía que algún día Sakura se enteraría de su aventura, pero no el día de su aniversario.

Y sonaron las campanas, indicando que era domingo 5 de julio, Sakura miro a Sasuke directamente y con un odio en los ojos.

**Feliz aniversario amor, toma tu regalo y le lanzo un papel, mientras ella salía directo hacía su deportivo negro.**

_**Tell me why youre looking so confused  
When im the one who didnt know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold?**_

_**to go behind my back and call my friend  
boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
because you left her number on your phone  
(so now after all is said and done)  
maybe im the one to blame but  
(to t**__**hink that you could be the one)  
well it didnt work out that way**_

get out, (leave) right now,  
its the end of you and me  
its too late (now) and i cant wait for you to be gone  
cause i know about her (who)  
and I wonder (why) how i bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right  
but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
I wanted you right here with me but  
I have no choice youve gotta leave  
because my heart is breakin  
with every word im sayin  
I gave up everything i had  
on something that just wouldnt last  
but Irefuse to cry  
no tears will fall from these  
eyeee-eeee-eeees  
ooooh, ooooh  
get out

get out, (leave) right now,  
its the end of you and me  
its too late (now) and I cant wait for you to be gone  
cause I know about her (who)  
and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
you said that you would treat me right  
but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Las lágrimas no cesaban arranco su auto a toda prisa y lo único que pensó antes de irse de lo que alguna vez fue su perfecta vida, su perfecta casa, fue:

_**Perdí mis sueños y mi amor; azotada por la lluvia.**_

_**Estoy llorando, llorando, llorando...**_

_**Lloro lagrimas negras…No tengo nada. **_

_**Estoy muy triste, Ni siquiera puedo expresarlo con palabras  
Mi cuento de hadas término por las mentiras dadas  
**_

Sasuke tomo el papel y lo empezó a leer pero nunca creyó lo que decía ese papel.

**Hospital Konoha Grace**

**Nombre de la paciente: **Sakura Uchiha

**Edad: **27 años

**Peso:** 50 kilos

**Estatura:** 1.70m

**Indicaciones:** Bajo peso, alimentación mas proteica.

_**Pruebas clínicas excelentes.**_

**Prueba de sangre**_**:**_correcta

**Prueba de embarazo:** POSITIVA

_POSITIVA… POSITIVA… _era lo único que Sasuke tenia en su mente.

Una lagrima solitaria resbalo por la perfecta cara del GRAN Sasuke Uchiha, mientras caía al suelo arrodillado.

¡¿Continuara?!

Buenas buenas!! Jajaja he vuelto jajaj mmm advierto Naruto no es mio es de maíz sama… asi le digo de cariño jujuju! Mmm esto es facil chicos!! Jaja

SI QUIEREN UNA CONTI MAS RAPIDA, TIENE QUE HABER MAS REVIEWS!!

POR QUE SI NO HAY ME CORTARE LAS VENAS… MMM BUENO NO TANTO PERO NO SEGUIRE EL FIC… aunque he de decir que ya esta casi terminado el segundo capitulo!! lo subo mañana dependiendo los revies.

MMM RECORDAR QUE NO TIENES QUE ESTAR REGISTRADO PARA DEJAR UN REVIEW…

LAS CANCIONES QUE UTILIZE SON:

Get out de JoJo

Y la otra es la letra de una canción ¡mía!


	2. Chapter 2

_**El comienzo tras mi fin parte 1**_

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
Videos de Kelly Clarkson

Manejaba lo más rápido que me permitía mi coche, lo único que quería era alejarme de esa casa que ya no podía llamar mía, se me agolparon las lagrimas en los ojos y ya no me dejaban ver por donde iba, estaba cegada del dolor me orille en la carretera, no podía respirar, ya no quería respirar.

Mi celular no paraba de sonar me fije en el numero, era el de Sasuke, y otra vez ese vació que sentía en mi pecho.

La pasión con la que lloraba no era comparada con ningún otro dolor, siempre estuve sola en la vida y cuando por fin logro formar una familia, mi familia. El acaba con todo lo que soñé.

Kami sama ¿Por qué?

Cuando por fin me calme tome rumbo para donde solo yo sabia que tenia que ir, pensé en llamar a Naruto era el único que me quedaba, pero me di cuenta que el no podría arreglar las cosas. Golpear a Sasuke, reclamarle o incluso matarlo no resolvería nada el ya acabo conmigo.

Cualquiera, menos yo, buscaría consuelo con sus padres pero nunca fui muy apegada a ellos.

Mi padre un hombre con visión solo para los negocios, despreocupado y desinteresado en su hija y mujer. Y mi madre una mujer sumisa y callada que toleraba las injusticias, los malos tratos, las infidelidades y hasta los golpes para no perder su posición social.

Mientras caminaba derecho a esa pequeña puerta blanca pensaba en muchas cosas.

¿Haré bien en escapar? ¿Lograre volver a respirar sin el? Y la que mas me atormentaba ¿Qué voy hacer sola y con un bebe en camino?

Sasuke acabo con todo, el fue el único que logro que me sintiera fuerte, invencible así lo veía yo y ahora ¿Qué? No puedo respirar, no puedo dormir, no puedo vivir.

Justamente ayer

Tú eras parte de mí

Solía soportarte tanto

Solía ser tan fuerte

Tus armas me apretaron tanto

Todo se sintió tan directamente

Irrompible, como nada podía equivocarse

Ahora no puedo respirar

No puedo dormir

Estoy colgando sobre...

Aquí estoy una vez más

Rasgada en pedazos

No puedo negarlo

No puedo fingir

Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí

Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo

Detrás de estos ojos castaños

Le dije todo

Le deje abierto todo para dejarlo entrar

Me hiciste sentir bien por una vez en mi vida

Ahora todo esto es abandonado por mí

Es lo que pretendo hacer

Tan juntos pero tan rotos por dentro

La causa... yo no pude respirar, no pude dormir

Estoy colgando sobre...

Aquí estoy una vez más

Rasgada en pedazos

No puedo negarlo

No puedo fingir

Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí

Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo

Detrás de estos ojos castaños

Trágame entonces, escúpeme para odiarte

Me culpo, tu vista me mata ahora

No. No grito sobre el exterior más…

Aquí estoy una vez más

Rasgada en pedazos

No puedo negarlo

No puedo fingir

Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí

Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo

Detrás de estos ojos castaños

Aquí estoy una vez más

Rasgada en pedazos

No puedo negarlo

No puedo fingir

Solamente tú eras el único que rompía todo dentro de mí

Pero no podrás ver las lágrimas que derramo

Detrás de estos ojos castaños


End file.
